


What Happens in 2014 Stays in 2014

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e04 The End, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: They're going to kill the Devil, but before that, some sexual experimentation. (takes place s5e4 at minute 22:21 and ends before 22:30)





	What Happens in 2014 Stays in 2014

Dean sat opposite of his apparent future self. They were on their second glasses of whiskey and had been sitting in silence since the Dean from 2014 had said, “Tonight I’m going to kill the Devil.” Dean wasn’t quite over the bizarre reality of sitting and having a drink with himself. He watched his own guarded eyes and his own jaw clench after a swig of whiskey. 

“You don’t have any room to judge me,” future Dean said after a moment. Dean realized that they had been watching each other in silence. He cleared his throat instead of answering as he looked away. “You still live in some fantasy world before Lucifer, before real hardship, before survival.”

“I’ve survived plenty, pal,” Dean spat back at him. “I wouldn’t call five years ago a fantasy world. This reality or whatever all relies on me.” Dean finished his whiskey and put his empty glass back onto the table. 

“Look at you. You’re so weak,” 2014 said, his green eyes narrowing. Dean scoffed. 

“I’m weak? You’ve had five years longer than me and you still haven’t fessed up to Cas how we feel about him. You’re fucking weak.” 

“How we feel?” 

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t have the same thoughts as I do about that angel,” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re just as gay for him as I am. I would have thought that in five years I would have had the balls to finally do something about it but apparently we’re still cowards.” 

Both Deans were on their feet now, glaring at each other through the accusations. 2014’s jaw clenched before he shoved Dean backward into the wall. Dean hit it hard but he didn’t move. 

Future Dean moved quickly, surprising 2009 Dean. His hand was on 2009’s stubbled jaw and their matching lips were pressed together. Future Dean opened Dean’s mouth with his and found 2009’s tongue with his own before backing away, breathing hard. He wiped his hand over his mouth, his green eyes on the floor. 

“What,” Dean said, copying the motion and wiping his hand over his lips, “was that?” The two Deans stared at each other for a moment before they were once again pressed against each other, their identical lips crashing together. 

“I’m a pretty great kisser,” Dean said out loud when 2014 had started to move his kisses to Dean’s exposed neck. 

“I’m not too bad, myself,” Future Dean complimented, still breathing hard. He pulled Dean’s top layers off one by one and paused, admiring the five year younger body. He ran his hand over Dean’s hard abs and down, letting his fingers linger at the top of Dean’s jeans. 

Dean could feel himself being devoured by his older self’s eyes. He watched, enjoying being taken in like this before he moved to do the same. He pulled off each layer as he kissed himself. Their skin touched, both hot with the excitement of experimentation. Dean trailed his hand down his counterpart’s chest. 

Future Dean pushed Dean onto the bed, climbing on top of him and grinding his hips against his younger self. Both could feel the other’s erection through their jeans. Dean let out a groan before 2014’s lips were back on his, their tongues mingling in Dean’s mouth. 

Dean’s hands trailed down the other Dean’s back and ended on his ass. He was rewarded with 2014 grinding his hips into his again as the older of the two bit Dean’s lower lip gently and pulled. 

Both Deans shed the rest of their clothes onto the floor as they remained connected by the mouth, their kiss seemingly never ending. Neither could tell if this moment was an act of extreme narcissism or their collective pent up needs that weren’t being met by the man they were both so deeply in love with. Either way, the line was well past crossed. 

Dean grabbed his future self and rolled so that he was on top and straddling him. He took in the naked body of himself, his toned muscles and the dark tattoo on his chest. He kissed down the beautifully defined body until his lips reached the hollow between the pelvis and the groin. He hesitated, looking up to the five year wiser eyes as if asking for permission. Their green eyes locked, an unspoken acceptance. 

Dean didn’t break eye contact with himself as he filled his mouth with his future dick. He ran his tongue up the shaft, circling the hot tip. He dragged his lips down the sides as his mouth was filled again, watching the effect it had on 2014’s Dean. Future Dean bit his lip, his face red and his panting gently growing faster. Dean spit onto the dick, covering it sufficiently before crawling back up next to himself. 

Dean climbed back onto his younger self, kissing him, their tongues finding each other’s again quickly. The older of the two Deans pulled away from the younger just long enough to spit into one of his hands before kissing himself again. The younger Dean let out an involuntary but completely pleased moan against his twin’s lips as he felt 2014 rub his spit against Dean’s virgin hole. 

Very slowly, Dean entered his younger self. Both Deans broke the kiss to bite down on their own lips, groaning at the new sensation of ecstasy... and slight pain in the case of the younger Dean. The spit lathered dick slid in slowly enough and was wet enough that the pain was mild and not powerful enough to take away from the intense pleasure that was now overwhelming them both. 

Future Dean ran his hand up Dean’s well toned side and up his muscled arm, their hands clasping above the younger of the two Dean’s head on the bed. Their identical green eyes were locked as the older Dean buried himself into the ass of his counterpart. 

2009 lifted his head from the bed to meet Dean’s lips again, hungry for more kissing, more tongue, as he was fucked by a man for the first time. He found his hands tracing the lines of his older self’s body, grazing the hot skin and trailing his way down. The older Dean slowly slid out of Dean and pushed back in, making Dean’s hands tighten on the sculpted ass of his clone. 

Neither said a word as they continued to fuck. The room was filled with the sounds of the bed creaking, wet lips, pleasured moans, and the unmistakable slap of skin on skin. 

The older Dean took a fistful of his younger self’s hair and pulled his head back so his neck was arched and bare. He watched him swallow, the Adam's apple rippling beneath the skin. He lowered his mouth to the exposed neck and bit gently, eliciting a pleased whimper from Dean. He licked up the length of the throat until he reached the etched jawline of 2009’s Dean. He trailed perfect kisses from the jaw back to the gently parted pink lips.  

He was close to coming but he didn’t want this to be over. His hips rocked, his strong thrusts bringing moans and waves of ecstasy that he was shaking under. Dean bit his future self’s lower lip as he was filled with the heat of his load. Both Dean’s groaned an identical guttural groan as 2014 Dean came, up to his balls in himself. 

Once it was over, future Dean kissed Dean roughly before pulling out slowly and getting off of the bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor. Dean watched himself get dressed. The fearless leader of the future was back and refused to look at the still naked, hard, and vulnerable Dean who had his future self’s come spilling from his ass onto the sweaty sheets. 

“I’ll be back,” 2014 said gruffly, pulling on the last of his clothes and leaving Dean alone in the empty and now silent cabin. 

* * *

 

Dean didn’t know what to do or how to process what had just happened. After he’d been fucked by himself, he’d been ditched. He stared at the closed door and tried not to think about the amount of semen that was dripping out of his ass. His erection was still hard and untouched. He didn’t move. 

It was only a few minutes later when the door opened again and Dean came in, holding future Castiel by the collar of the shirt. He shoved Cas into the middle of the room with one hand, releasing his shirt, while slamming the door shut behind him and locking it again. 

Dean quickly pulled the blankets on the bed over himself to cover his still raging boner and maintain some modesty. He felt his cheeks burning. Cas only smiled, looking between the two Deans. 

“You want to tell him what you said to me?” 2014 asked gruffly, almost angrily. 

“Fuck no,” Dean said immediately, still trying to assemble the blankets in a way that didn’t make it obvious that he was still spilling another man’s...well not really, more like  _ his  _ own come while his dick stayed erect. 

“Still a coward after all of that?” future Dean snapped. Dean didn’t reply this time. “Fine,” 2014 continued. He turned to Cas who looked the most sober future Dean had ever seen him. “We-”

“We’re in love with you,” Dean blurted out in a rough voice from the bed at the same time as his future self. It was said in unison, in identical voices. The Deans didn’t bother looking at each other. They stared at Cas who looked like he was both too sober for the situation and like he was on the weirdest acid trip of his life.

Cas’ deep blue eyes settled on 2009’s Dean first. He looked him over as if recalling a memory. “You were in love with me five years ago?” Cas finally asked, turning to face his leader. Future Dean swallowed hard. 

“Yes,” 2009 said in a voice so soft it was more of a horse whisper. Cas walked to 2014 and stood close to him. 

“And you are still?” Cas asked, as if testing both Deans. In response, Dean closed the rest of the small distance between them, pulling his fallen angel against him and kissing him. 

Dean could only stare. He watched himself kissing a dirtier and scruffier version of the angel that he’d left standing at the side of the road in his own time. It was a little unreal watching himself with Cas, but then this entire day had been unreal. 

Too many years of silent longing was crashing between their open lips. Long suffocated passion ignited like the sparks in the barn in Illinois that every party in the room recalled as if it were yesterday. Dean’s arms were tight around Cas, as if afraid he might suddenly cease to exist. 

Dean couldn’t drag his eyes away still as he watched the two men tearing each other’s clothes away and ditching them on the floor. His greedy eyes taking in the entirety of Castiel. He was frozen in place, watching the starving finally drinking each other in. 

Future Dean walked Cas to the bed, throwing him down in front of Dean. Cas looked between the two with a love drunk smile. Still, Dean was frozen. As future Dean sank to his knees in front of Cas, the no-longer-an-angel angel lifted his face to past Dean’s. 

2009’s eyes closed as his lips pressed against the permanently chapped lips of this Cas. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as future Dean licked his dick. Cas pulled the blanket from past Dean’s lap and ran his hand up his thigh as they kissed. 

“You have to tell him,” Cas murmured into Dean’s mouth before biting Dean’s lip gently. 

“I will,” Dean promised, his lower lip still in Cas’ mouth. 

“Promise me,” Cas breathed, his blue eyes intensely locked onto Dean’s. 

“I promise,” Dean answered, just as breathless, right before Cas pulled his tongue into his mouth.  

Cas pulled away from both Dean’s after a moment and pulled 2014’s Dean to his feet. “My fearless leader,” Cas said with a teasing smile. Dean raised an eyebrow as he let Cas lead him. Cas pulled him up onto the bed with him and the other Dean. 

Cas positioned himself behind his leader and with a hand on his back, gently pushed him down so he was on all fours between him and the other Dean. 

Dean’s mouth was a breath away from past Dean’s dick and his ass was now pressed to Castiel’s groin. His green eyes looked up to their identical matches as he took Dean in his mouth. 

Cas teased Dean’s hole with his spit wettened dick, pressing slowly. His prize was listening to Dean’s dick muffled groans. Cas spit into his hand and wet Dean’s ass sufficiently before pressing at the entrance again, this time slipping inside. 

Both Dean’s let out moans. Cas watched as Dean from five years ago grabbed a fistful of his Dean’s hair, his eyes closed as he swallowed hard, his breaths coming fast. He watched as his leader and long time friend’s back arched in response to his ass being filled with his dick. 

Cas’ hands were on Dean’s hips. He wished he still had his powers so he could mark Dean here like he had when his hands had marked his shoulders on their exit from Hell. 

Future Dean’s hair was being pulled by his past self, his mouth entirely full with his dick while his ass was full of Cas. He moaned as Cas moved inside of him, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Each moan was muffled as he sucked and licked the throbbing erection of Dean’s. 

Dean came first, shuddering and releasing his load into Dean’s mouth. Future Dean swallowed each ejaculate as fast as possible, only a small dribble escaping from the side of his mouth. 

Dean, his hand still holding a fistful of Dean’s hair, leaned down while pulling Dean’s face upward. Cas watched, pleasure rippling through him, as the Dean’s kissed, the younger Dean licking his own come from the older Dean’s lips and chin. 

Dean released Dean’s hair after their kiss. Future Dean couldn’t help it. He liked having his hair pulled. He reached back, his hand finding Castiel’s on his ass. Cas got the message though no man had spoken and moved his right hand to Dean’s hair, grabbing and pulling his head back harshly. 

Dean let out a pleased grunt as Cas thrusted into him again. Past Dean moved around Dean to get to Cas. He took the angel’s face in his hands and kissed him, their lips sliding together, before moving one of his hands down to Castiel’s pumping hips. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, his dick buried in one and his neck being sucked and bitten by the other. He thrusted harder into Dean, their skin smacking and both men grunting at the sensation. 

2009 Dean moved behind Cas, his now soft dick pressed to Castiel’s ass as he moved his arms around him. His mouth kissed the sweat covered neck, his lips taking on the taste of the slightly salty sweat. One of his hands was on Cas’ chest, his finger grazing the raised nipple. The other slid up the front of Cas’ throat, forcing him to look up. The top of Dean’s middle finger touched Cas’ lower lip and Cas swallowed against Dean’s hand. 

Cas shuddered then, his come filling Dean’s ass as he sucked on the other Dean’s fingers. Dean moaned loudly as he was filled. Cas slowly slid out, the white liquid spilling out of the newly stretched hole. 

“Fuck,” future Dean swore, seeing the time. 

All three men were snapped out of their ecstasy when Dean said, “Meeting’s soon. Get dressed.” He grabbed his clothes and all three started to yank on their clothes. “This didn’t happen.” 

“Of course not,” Cas smiled mischievously, pulling past Dean in for another kiss. 

“Never,” Dean said, biting his lip after the kiss. 

“Sit across the room from each other if you have to,” Dean ordered. “Risa will be here soon.” 

Cas sat down at the table once he was dressed. Dean followed leader Dean’s orders and sat on a counter near the table but away from Cas. The leader opened the door just as Risa was walking up the cabin stairs. 

The planning to kill the Devil had begun.  


End file.
